yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 126
"Return of The Sacred Beasts", known as "Judai VS Manjome - Dragon Knight, Dark Sword" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 7, 2007 and in the UK on October 26, 2007. Summary Jaden Yuki urges Marcel Bonaparte not to attempt to obtain the Sacred Beasts, as he knows how damaging they can be. Marcel jumps down into the canyon and hurries down the stairs to get to the cards. Jaden chases him, while Blair Flannigan and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte run back to tell the rest of the students what's happened. He's opposed by Chazz Princeton, who's still a Duel Ghoul. Jaden attempts to use an attack as a distraction to run past Chazz, but Chazz Summons "Vorse Raider" and uses it to physically stop Jaden from escaping. Back in front of Duel Academy, the students are panicking and complaining, as despite the fact that Jesse Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie won against the Three Masked Knights, they have not gained access to food. Bonaparte and Blaire arrive back and inform Dr. Crowler and Jaden's friends what's happened. Discovering Jaden is preoccupied with Marcel, they all turn to Jesse due to his likeness to Jaden, but he too doesn't know what to do to get them out of the situation they're in. Crowler blunders and mentions that the Duel was a decoy too loudly. Several of the students rush towards food storage, intent on taking the food by force. They are stopped and turned into Duel Ghouls. Axel and his "Blue Beret" unit have reached the power supply station, thinking that was Marcel's goal. They were wrong, but have found that the station seems to be partially active again, and they get a communication from Dr. Eisenstein just before the others arrive. After digging the sand out the way of the door to the controls, Bastion Misawa is able to connect his PDA to the power supply and communicate with Eisenstein. The doctor explains that they found a distortion on Earth, separating it from the Duel Spirit dimension, and were able to send a transmission through it. He states that the key to returning them to Earth is the "Rainbow Dragon" card and explains that the tablet has been found and that Maximillion Pegasus is on his way to it's location, much to everyone's delight, in particular Jesse's. Once the card is made, they will send it through the distortion, and Eisenstein thinks it will be capable of bridging the gap between the two worlds once it is summoned. However, he states that his calculations reveal that even then, there's only a 30.75% chance of success. To send the card through, the distortion must be widened - and Eisenstein states the only way to do that is with several hundred billion joules of energy. He believes that they can use Duel energy to open the wormhole. He reveals a "Sub-Space Dueling System" made by Industrial Illusions, that should be able to from a connection that will allow a Duel to take place between the two dimensions, and harness the Duel Energy. Chazz stops Jaden's "Polymerization" with a "Fusion Buster"-equipped "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" but Jaden bypasses this by Contact Fusing instead, allowing him to defeat Chazz. By now, Marcel has reached the room where the Sacred Beasts are sealed, but has found that Adrian Gecko beat him there. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Return Zombie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Quick Rush" and selects its second effect in order to allow "Return Zombie" to attack despite it being the first turn. "Return Zombie" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 3000). Turn 2: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Cocoon Party", "Elemental Hero Neos", "Fake Hero", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", and "Elemental Hero Avian". Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Return Zombie" (Chazz 4000 → 3400). Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Vorse Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 3000 → 2700). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Vorse Raider" (Chazz 3400 → 3200). Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Chazz 3200 → 1300). Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Dark Blade" with "Pitch-Dark Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Fusion Buster", equipping it to "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Dark Blade the Dragon Knight": 2200 → 2500/1500). Chazz then activates the second effect of "Fusion Buster" to return "Flame Wingman" to Jaden's Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from Jaden's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position. "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" then attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 2700 → 1200). Chazz explains to Jaden if he tries to activate "Polymerization", he can send "Fusion Buster" to the Graveyard to negate that "Polymerization" and destroy it. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Cross Change". He then activates "Fake Hero" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Cross Change" to return "Burstinatrix" to his Deck and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Grand Mole" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Grand Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Grand Neos" to return "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" to Chazz's hand ("Dark Blade the Dragon Knight" returns to Chazz's Fusion Deck when this occurs as it's a Fusion Monster). "Grand Neos" then attacks directly (Chazz 1300 → 0). Dub Edits * When "Vorse Raider" grabs Jaden by the throat, its arm is fully obscured by a white light in the English version. The editing is inconsistent, as the scene where Jaden Fusion Summons "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" shows "Vorse Raider"'s arm without edits. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.